Things Is Not Always What They Appear
by Hard To Know You still Care
Summary: Ok so there is a new student names Lily that Maka gets Jealous of because well Death The Kid spends lots of time with her, And Stein is trying to become friends with the new student but then he wants something more then being friends and 2 more Oc's step in. Maka X Kid, Stein X OC and OC x OC.
1. The New Student

Stein dismissed his class all the students left. Lily walked out of class last she had been here for only a view days but she had not spoken to any one at all yet and no one spoken to her. Lily walked down the halls quiet. Stein sat down in his chair grading test and Maka and Soul saw Lily. "Hey Maka isn't that the new student." Soul said. "Yeah her name is Lily I believe maybe we should talk to her." Maka said happy. Death the Kid walked up to them. "Maybe we should talk to her besides from what I hear she seems to be shy."

Lily sighed and walked pass them. "Hello." Maka said. Lily turned around and looked at Maka. "Hi." Lily said smiling. Death the Kid smiled. "What perfect summitry!" He said happily. "Your face is perfectly symmetrical." Kid said. Maka started to get a little jealous. "MAKA CHOP!" She chopped him with book. "You will have to excuse him." Maka said. "Ok..." Lily said.

**Lily: So far things here seem pretty weird. Soul: Yeah but you will get use to it. Stein: Will I be able to say something next time. Lily: I'm sure you will. Maka: Well any ways next time on Soul Eater Maka is Jealous. Soul: HA THAT EXPLAINS ALOT! Maka: MAKA CHOP!**


	2. Maka is Jealous

**Maka is Jealous**

Kid rubbed is head in pain. "Ouch" He said and looked up at Maka. "What did you hit me for?" He asked. Maka did not answer, Sebastain and Rain walked up to them Sebastain was wearing Faded black jeans, tight black shirt and a dark, dark black jacket along with black Nike airs for shoes. He had spikey hair like Black star only Brownish blonde and sea green eye color.

Rain was wearing Black paints and blue shirt she had blue eyes and blue hair wearing a pony tail along with black shoes. Lily was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and black combat shoes. (I just thought I will get what they are wearing out of the way ok) "Hey guys what's up?" Sebastain said high fiving Soul. "Maka just hitted Death the Kid with a book." Soul said. "Oh." Sebastain said looking at Kid. "You ok?" He asked Kid. "Yeah I'm fine." Kid said standing up straight.

Rain looked over at Lily. "Hi Lily." Rain said smiling. "You too know each other?" Maka said. "Yeah me and Lily live next door to each other." Rain said. Kid looked at them and smiled. "I know lets all go hang out at are house what do you think Maka?" Soul said. "Yeah that seems like a good idea Soul." Maka said smiling.

"Lets go then to Maka's and Soul's house." Sebastain said smiling. Liz, Patty, Tubuski and Black*star walked up to them. "Don't forget us." Black*star said. "Ok." Maka said.

**At Maka's and Soul's House**

Soul opened the door and everyone walked in and sat down. "There sure are a lot of people now." Maka said. "Well yeah are group just got bigger now we have 3 new friends." Soul said. "If we get more people we are going to need a bigger place to hang out." Black*star said. Everyone started talking and having fun.

**Meanwhile at Stein's****House**

Stein had finished typing on his computer he leaned back in his chair and thought for a while. _So far everything has gone good I hope it stays that way._ Spirit walked in. "Hey stein." He said walking in Stein turned around in his chair. "Yeah Spirit." He said. "Lord Death wanted me to give you this he thought it was important you know about it." He said handing a letter to Stein. "Ok." Stein said and Spirit left. Stein opened and readed the letter when he finished his eyes widen. "This is not good at all." He said.

**Back at Maka's and Soul's house**

Maka saw that Kid and Lily started to talk alone to each other she frowned. Sebastain looked at Maka and noticed it he walked up to her. "Hey something wrong?" He asked. "No." Maka lied. Sebastain tilted his head. "Well then why do you look so sad Maka you should be happy having fun like everyone else is."

Maka sighed. "I know but its just that... never mind." Maka said and walked away from him she walked outside. Kid turned around and saw Maka go outside. He followed her out. "Hey something wrong?" Kid asked. Maka did not looked at him. "Go away leave me alone." She said. "Not until you tell me what is wrong." Kid said. "You would never understand why do you care anyways." She said. "Because I love you." He said.

Maka looked up at him she started to blush. Kid realized what he said and started to turn red. "Umm so what's wrong...?" He said. Maka stood up. "Well I thought you were in love with Lily?" She said. "What no I love you what got you to think I was in love with Lily?" He said. Maka looked up at him still blushing. "Well its just that you were talking to her a lot and well..." Maka said. Kid smiled. "Is that why you hitted me with a book?" He said. Maka nodded. "Yeah sorry about that," Kid chuckled. "Its ok." he said and gave her a kiss causing her to turn redder but she kissed back.

**Kid: Well this ending was interesting. Maka: Yeah but what happens when a new villain steps in? Stein: Only one way to find out. Maka: Next time on Soul Eater Rune The Evil Which! Sebastain: This can't be good.**


	3. Rune The Evil Witch

**Rune The Evil Witch**

Maka smiled as Kid smiled back. Lily looked up at the time and walked out of the door. "Bye Lily." Sebastain said. "Bye." Lily said walking off she was walking home but little did she know she was being watched. A man was standing on a roof top when he saw Lily walking down the streets. He was wearing a black shirt, a black lather jacket and jeans he also had black combat shoes.

The man jumped off the roof top landing on his feet in front of Lily. "Who are you." Lily said. The man looked at Lily, "Names Rune." He said. Lily glared at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Oh I just have some business I have to take care of." He said with a toothy grin. Lily tilted her head still looking at Rune. Rune suddenly jumped into the air and kicked Lily to a wall. "WHAT THE-!" She said as Rune punched her back to the wall.

"Ha ha ha This is to easy." He said as he use his magic as he punched Lily causing her to scream in pain. Naomi was in the woods when she heard Lily scream she then rushed over to where the scream was coming from. Naomi saw Rune about to attack Lily again she got into her wolf form and jumped in front of Rune growling. "IF YOU HURT HER AGAIN PUNCK YOUR DEAD!" Naomi growled.

Rune glared at her. "Very well then." He said and left. Naomi looked over at Lily who was passed out she putted her on her back and carried her to Stein's lab still in wolf form.

**At Stein's**

Naomi walked up to stein's still with Lily on her back. "Stein!" Naomi called. Stein opened his door and looked at Naomi. "Yes?" He said. "It's Lily she is hurt." Naomi said as she showed Lily to Stein. His eyes widen as he saw how much Lily was bleeding he picked her up off of Naomi's back and carried her inside.

Naomi fallowed stein inside and turned back into her human forum. (Naomi had Rose red hair and blue highlight, she also had one eye green and one eye silver, tan skinned, 6'2, Hair falls to half way down- usely ponytail, and she had wolf ears and a tail.)

Stein laid Lily down on a table and began treating her wounds. Naomi just stood and waited. Stein finished and looked over at Naomi. "Well I finished treating her wounds she should be ok now but she will need to rest so she will spend the night at my lab." He said. "Ok then well I'm going home see you later Stein." Naomi said and left.

Stein sat down in his chair and looked at Lily. He thought for a while and got and idea.

**The Next Morning**

Lily woke up in Stein's lab she looked up and saw stein standing in front of her. "What happened?" She asked. "You were attacked by someone, Naomi found you and brought you here I treated your wound's." Stein said. "Oh right." Lily said. "So Lily do you know who attacked you?" He asked as his eyes was hidden behind his glasses. Lily thought for a while. "Well he said his name was Rune." Lily said.

Stein's went silent and thought for a while._ Rune!_ He thought. Lily looked at him. "something wrong?" She asked. Stein looked back at her. "No it's nothing." He lied.

**Kid: Well looks like someone is hiding secrets again! Soul: Wonder what it is this time?! Stein: To be honest it doesn't matter you will find out soon enough. Naomi: Next time on Soul Eater Lily's and Stein's fight. Sebastain: Will I have any more lines?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello everyone I am back ready for the next chapter good...here it is I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Lily's and Stein's fight**

Lily felt lots of pain she sat up and rubbed her head. Stein looked over at Lily cranking his screw. _Something is different about her?_ he thought. "I think you should lay down a little while longer." He said as he stopped turning his screw. Lily looked over at him. "I'm fine." She said and stood up. Stein putted a cigarette in his mouth and lighted it. "You must be a fast healer?" He said. Lily shrugged. "Yeah I guess." she said. Stein rolled over to her in his chair and looked at her more closely. "Are you sure your ok?" He said.

Lily nodded "Yeah I'm fine." she said. Stein looked at her his right eye hidden behind the glass his left eye showing. "Ok u can go now." He said rolling away. Lily nodded and walked out the door she walked towards home.

Stein was at his desk tapping his fingers. "There is something strange about the new student and I think it's time I find out." He said to himself as he stood and walked out the door he started to fallow Lily silently. Lily just kept walking.

Stein hide in an ally watching Lily then he saw Lily freeze. Lily stood still and thought for a while her eye twitching. _I don't even need to look how long is he going to keep fallowing me?_ Lily started to run around the city hoping to lose stein. Stein was quick to fallow.

Lily finally stopped. Stein hide but Lily dragged him out. "Why do you keep fallowing me what do you want?" She said. Stein looked at her thinking for a while. "Your different from the others so I thought I fallow you see if I can learn anything about you." He said.

"Like what?" Lily asked tilting her head. "Ummm..." Stein took a long pause. "Like where you live, where you sleep and if your a witch?" He said. Lily burst out laughing. "I'm not a witch but I am..." She said. Stein tilted his head. "Your a what?" He said. Lily smiled and yelled. "VAMPIRE!" She showed her long fangs. "What the!" Stein yelled,

"What?" Lily said with a frown. "Don't tell me your another vampire hater." She said looking up at him. "No its just that I was not expecting you to be a vampire." Stein said. Lily smiled happily. "Oh." She said but then she started to feel strange. "Hey you ok?" Stein asked looking at Lily. "Hmmmm I'm sorry stein..." Lily said. Stein looked at her confused, "For what?" He asked her since Lily done nothing wrong.

"I can't help it." She said and bite stein's neck taking his blood. "AHHHHH!" He yelled surprised but then stayed silent finding that it didn't hurt. Lily finished and looked at stein her fangs had blood on them. "It didn't hurt?" Stein said as he putted his hand on his neck. "Well duh its not supposed to hurt." Lily said with a smiled.

Stein sighed. "I still would like to learn more about you." He said. Lily smiled. "Ok." Lily said. Stein thought for a while. _Some how I feel this is going to be a fight getting use to a vampire._

* * *

**Me: Well that's it... Black*star: Yes finally. Kid: No she means that's it for this chapter we still have more to do. Naomi: Yeah I wanna see what happens to stein and his vampire girlfriend Sebastain: Now that's a story Stein: She is not my girlfriend ok! Naomi: Stein stop denying it it's ok if your in love with a vampire Stein: oh yeah next time on soul eater The Wolf and Cat are in love Sebastain and Naomi: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED MEAN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The...*Gets cut off by Black*star* Black*star: Screw the chapter title get on with the story! Me: O_O...ok then...**

* * *

Sebastian was walking around the city his cat ears and tail sticking out. Naomi was also walking around with her wolf tail and ears sticking out when suddenly they bumped in to each other. Naomi looked up at Sebastian. "Watch where your going cat!" She growled. Sebastian glared at her. "Well that's rude dog!" He said. Naomi stood up and growled. "That's WOLF TO YOU!" She showed her sharp fangs. Sebastian crossed his arms and pointed his nose in the air. "Well sorry and I have a name you know!" He hissed. Naomi got in wolf form growling. "Oh your going to get it know cat!"

Sebastian got into cat form and started to run. Naomi chased him closely behind barking Sebastian ran towards Stein's with Naomi still chasing him. Stein was sitting in his chair when her heard the noise coming from outside he side. "This is the 5th time this mouth!" He said to himself. (It's true Sebastian and Naomi do not get along yet)

Stein walked outside. "Ok what the hell is going on this time!" He said. Naomi pointed her paw at Sebastian. "This cat is annoying!" She growled. Sebastian pointed his paw to Naomi. "This dog is rude!" Sebastian said. Naomi glared at Sebastian. "I told you it's wolf!" She growled.

Stein face palmed. "Oh god can't you 2 get along just for 1 day! or make that a year!" He said. Naomi and Sebastian looked at Stein. "NO WAY!" They both said at the same time. "Well why not?" Stein said. Naomi got back in human form. "It's simple I'm related to wolves he is related to cats and a wolf and cat getting along is the stupidest thing I ever heard!"

Sebastian nodded. "I will agree with her for once on this one." He said. Stein looked at them. "So you 2 can agree on something u can't get along." He said. Naomi and Sebastian went silent for a view minutes. "Well know it all why don't you help us get along!" Naomi said. Stein sighed. "I would but I have something else I need to do." He said as he turned his screw. "Like what?" Sebastian asked.

Stein smiled. "Oh just a experiment I am working on." He said. Naomi thought for a while and looked at the insane professor. "What kind of experiment and who or what are you experimenting on!?" She said to see if stein might be going to far this time. "Lily." He said. Sebastian jumped. "WAIT WHAT!?" Sebastian yelled thinking stein might be going to far on this one.

Stein sighed. "I'm not dissecting her it is not that kind of experiment." He said. Naomi notice 2 perfect small holes on Stein's neck a vampire bite. "Let me guess you found out that Lily is a..." She was cut off by Stein. "Vampire yes." He said. Sebastian looked at Stein. "So your not going to dissect her? cause if you do we will might kill you" He said. "I'm not going to dissect her...unless she wants to." Stein said.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "I'm out of here." She said and left Sebastian also left. "Hey Naomi?" He said. Naomi stopped and looked at him. "Yes?" She said that was the first time Sebastian called her by her name. "Do you want to try and get along just for once at least?" He asked. Naomi tilted her head. "Take Stein's advice well as crazy as it seems why not." She said.

Sebastian smiled. "Ok." He said. Naomi sighed. _This might not end well but hey it's better then nothing_

Sebastian and Naomi walked around together talking they started to have fun. Soon it became night. "Well I have to go home now." Naomi said. "Umm yeah ok see you tomorrow I guess ." He said. Naomi left and went home. Sebastian also went home.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Sebastian woke up and walked outside Naomi ran out f the woods and toward Sebastian. "Hi Sebastian." She said. He looked at her and smiled. "Hi Naomi." He said smiling. Naomi tripped walking up to him. Sebastian catch her. Naomi blushed at how closed her was holding her. "Uh...thank you." She said. Sebastian blushed. "Your-your welcome." He said.

Naomi stood up straight still blushing Sebastian was also blushing,

**Stein: Well this is inserting. Sebastian: SHUT UP STEIN! Lily: Now what's going to happen? Stein: Simple Lily next time on soul eater 'Let the experiment begin!' Naomi: Careful Lily please try not to die. Lily: *sigh* Ok.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian blushed and Naomi walked around the city.

Maka and Kid were walking around the city holding hands. The too soon walked into a restraint and sat in a booth together. Stein and Lily were sitting in a different booth. "What are you too doing here?" Kid asked them looking at Stein. "Talking about an experiment I have planed." Stein answered without hesitating.

Lily looked at the crazy professor. "By the way what is the experiment any ways?" She asked. Kid frowned. _When he says experiment it usually means dissecting. _He thought. Stein looked at Lily. "Oh just to find out more about u." He said with a smile.

Maka sighed while Lily paled. "As long as it has nothing to do with dissecting I am ok." Lily said. Stein chuckled, Kid looked at Stein. "Good luck Lily your going to need it." He said. Naomi and Sebastian walked in. "We'll pray for you Lily." Naomi said.

Stein could not help but laugh. Lily paled again and looked at everyone for help but no one said or did anything. Stein graved Lily and dragged her out. "Come on we have to start the experiment." Stein said.

Kid looked at everyone. "Lily is doomed isn't she." He said. "YUB!" Everyone else said. Maka sighed. "Poor Lily but hey she will be fine I'm sure." She smiling. "I hope you are right." Kid said.

Maka kissed Kid and Kid kissed back.

* * *

**Me That's all I got right now. Lily: We are going to take a break from the story but don't worry we'll be back.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back and here is another chapter I hope you guys will enjoy it and hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas.**

* * *

Stein got Lily into his lab and looked at her. Lily looked at Stein nervously. "It's ok Lily I'm not going to dissect you." He said. Lily sighed in relief. "Ok." She said. Stein sat down on the couch. "Sit over here next to me." He said with his glasses reflecting light, Lily sat down next to him.

Stein started to ask Lily question's and Lily answered them with no problem. After he stopped asking question's and Lily had no more to answer Stein stayed silent and thought for a while. "Hey Lily?" He said glancing over to her. "Yes?" Lily said... "There is going to be a celebration tonight at the DWMA are you going to be there?" He asked, Lily nodded. "Why?" She asked. "I think it will be a good chance to keep the experiment going I might be able to find more about you." He said as he putted a cigarette in is mouth and lighted it.

Mean while Kid and Maka were walking around the city again.

Kid looked at Maka and smiled, Maka smiled back. "So Maka are you going to be at the celebration tonight at the DWMA?" Kid asked. "Of course." She said and smiled. "Good." Kid said and smiled and kissed her.

Mean while Sebastian and Naomi were on a roof talking.

"Hey Naomi are you gonna be at the celebration?" Sebastian asked. "Yes." Naomi said.

* * *

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter sorry it was not long. Maka: Don't worry next chapter will be a lot longer and funnier. Stein: Ha ha ha see what happens when I dissect Li- Naomi: STEIN! I wouldn't do that if I were you. Stein: Why not!? Maka: You will find that out for yourself later Stein any ways next time on Soul Eater 'The worst that can happen'**


	8. The worst that can happen

**The worst that can happen**

* * *

Lily sighed and went home to get ready for tonight's celebration Naomi and Maka did the smiled he had some kind of mad plan. Kid was looking for something symmetrical to wear, Sebastian seemed to be the only normal dude who was not mad or obsessed with symmetry no offence Stein and Kid but it is true.

that night -

"Why did you 2 put me in this dress Liz Patty?" Lily said with her arms crossed. Patty giggled. "So that you and stein will-" She got cut off by Liz. "Because you have to wear a dress like all the other girls did I can't believe you were going to wear a T-shirt and jeans." Liz said. Lily sighed. "But why did you put me in a grey dress that has stitches?"

Patty laughed turned out the sisters had a plan of there own. The dress looked nice on Lily. Stein walked out of his house. _I should propyl see if Lily is still_ _going_. He thought as he walked toward Lily's house and knocked on the door. Patty answered and opened the door. "Hi Stein." She said smiling happy. "Hi Patty is Lily here?" He asked.

Patty nodded Stein could hear Liz yelling at Lily in the other room. "Your wearing the dress to the celebration no one will judge!" Liz said dragging Lily out. Stein saw Liz drag Lily out and his jaw dropped when he saw Lily wearing a grey dress with Stich's.

"Li-Lily what are you wearing?" He said and got a nose bleed he passed out from blood loss. Lily looked at the passed out professor and frowned. "Is he going to be ok?" Liz looked at Lily and picked stein up. "He'll be fine come on lets just go I'm driving." She said as she putted stein in the back of the car and sat in the driver's seat.

Patty sat next to her and Lily sat in the back with Stein who was still passed out.

Mean while.

Naomi walked to the dance she was wearing a rose-red dress. Sebastian was walking next to her wearing a blue suit. "This party is going to be fun." Sebastian said. Kid, Black*star, Tubaski and Maka walked up to them. "Hi guys" Naomi said smiling. Black*star smiled. "Hey where is Liz, Patty and Lily?" Tupaski asked. Kid looked at them, "Oh Liz and Patty are well giving Stein and Lily a little push I guess." He said and chuckled. "What do you mean by that?" Naomi asked him tilting her head.

"Well think about it this way if Liz and Patty forced Lily into a grey dress with Stich's, what would Stein say if he saw?" Kid said. Everyone laughed, "Stein would say, 'You me my lab tonight no question's asked '" Naomi said laughing.

Everyone soon got to the party Kid noticed that Liz, Patty, Lily and Stein still weren't there. "Oh well I'm sure there ok." he said to himself and walked inside with Maka. Maka looked at Kid and smiled. "This is nice." she said. Kid nodded and smiled.

Black*star saw that Rain was standing alone he walked up to her smiling. "Hey Rain?" He said. She looked at Black*star. "Yes?" she said. "Wanna dance?" Black*star asked without hesitating. Rain smiled nervously she really didn't want to dance with him. "Um...ok" She said. and went to the dance floor with Black*star.

Soul saw Black*star dancing with Rain and gave him a thumps up. "Hey Tubaski wanna dance?" Soul asked. She looked at him and smiled. "Sure." She said and went to the dance floor with him. Maka and Kid started to dance together. "Are you having fun?" Kid asked. Maka smiled. "Of course, you?" she said. "As long as you are happy I am happy." He said and kissed her.

Sebastian and Naomi were also dancing. "I love you." Sebastian said. Naomi blushed looking at him and smiled. "I love you to Sebastian." She said and kissed him.

Liz parked the car, Stein woke up. "W-what happened?" He asked. Patty giggled. "You passed out so we put you in the back seat and Liz drove us to the dance." She said looking at the crazy professor. Stein looked relaxed not noticing Lily. "Oh...ok" He said and glanced to his right side and saw Lily still wearing the dress. "Ah-" He said and then Liz opened his door and dragged him out pushing him to the ground. "I don't want you getting a nose bleed in my car!" She said.

Stein sighed. Lily got out of the car and walked up to Stein. "Are you ok?" She asked. He looked up and nodded as he got up and walked inside. Liz, Patty and Lily fallowed. Soul saw them walk in. "There you guys are we were afraid you weren't going to make it." He said.

"What!? and miss the party no way!" Patty said and ran off to have fun some where. Liz sighed and fallowed her sister. Stein was drinking wine and looked around the room and saw Lily sneak out. _Where is she going?_ He thought as he fallowed her. Lily didn't notice Stein. "Is something wrong Lily?" He said standing behind her. Lily jumped. "Please don't sneak up on me like that." she said surprised.

Stein chuckled. "Why are you sneaking out? you should be having fun like everyone else is." he said. Lily looked up at him. "Because I'm different." She said. Stein looked at her confused. "How-" He then stopped and remembered. _Right she's a vampire, I can't believe I almost forgot the reason I made her my new experiment. _He thought. "Oh right, but it's ok." He said. Lily went silent. Stein thought for a while and got an idea. "Well if you want we can leave and go to my lab." He said smiling.

She looked up at him. "Are you sure?" she said. "I'm ok besides there is not much inserting thing's to do here any ways." Stein said and took her to his lab. Lily walked in and looked at Stein. "Take a seat." He said and walked into the kitchen. "Ok" Lily said and sat down.

Stein walked back out of the kitchen with a glass of water he handed it to her. "Here drink this." He said his glasses reflecting. "Thanks" she said and drinked it. "Your welcome." He said with an evil grin his glasses still reflecting. Lily felt dizzy. "What did you put in the-" She said and passed out. "Time to dissect." He said picking her up and tied her to the table.

He pulled out a scalpel and was ready to dissect but noticed Lily moving in her sleep. "Huh?" He said confused some how lily got her arm free in her sleep, and punched stein so hard he flew out the roof and crashed into the wood's all in her sleep still laying on the table. "She can pack a punch in her sleep that doesn't change any thing!" He said to himself as he stood. Free happened to be in the woods. "What are you doing here!" He growled when he saw stein in his territory. "Ahh!" Stein said running off being chased by Free.

Naomi and Sebastian were walking in the woods. When suddenly Naomi heard Stein and her brother and they saw Free chasing stein in his wolf form. "Why is your brother chasing the professor? and should we help them?" Sebastian asked. "He might have caught stein in his territory he doesn't like intruders, and no I think the professor will be just fine." Naomi said, Sebastian nodded and they kept walking as if nothing happened.

-10 minutes later-

Stein finally escaped Free and went back to his lab and saw Lily was still passed out only the ropes he tied her with were broken. _How the hell did she do that!? _He thought and this time chained her arm's and legs to the table. _I like to see her try to break those in her sleep. _He thought and pulled out his scalpel again and was ready to dissect. Lily opened her eyes her eyes turned from blue to red. "STEIN!" She yelled. Stein jumped and saw her eyes red. "What the-" He said. Lily had blades come out of her arms and legs breaking the chain's she stood and looked at Stein.

His eyes widen. "Uh...I can explain!" Stein said. Lily kicked him in the balls. "Ahhhhh!" He yelled. Lily then punched him again it send him flying out the roof.

Mean while

Kid, Liz, Patty, Rain, Naomi, Sebastian, Maka, Soul and Black*star were sitting in the woods peacefully looking up at the star's. "This is nice." Liz said. Patty nodded then saw something falling out of the sky. "Is that a shooting star coming right at us?" She asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" Stein yelled. Everyone's eyes widen and jaws dropped. "Stein!?" They said at the same time as Stein crashed on the ground in front of them head first. "Ouch!" They said at the same time.

Sebastian walked up and looked at Stein. "That is going to hurt in the morning." He said. Kid walked up and looked at stein. "What happened!?" He said. Stein sat up his body full of pain. "I learned a hard lesson don't try to dissect a vampire." He said and passed out. Everyone laughed. "Why am I not surprised." Naomi said and rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Stein: *Laying down in hospital bed* Damn it Lily! Naomi: I warned you! Soul: *laughs* Well look's like Stein will be in the hospital mean while we need to stop that witch Rune. Black*star: Your kidding he's back. Kid: Yes he's back and we need to stop him! Rune: Hahahaha I like to see you guys try!**

* * *

**Yes I now there may be some misspelled word's but I had to type a lot so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Love and War part 1

**Hello everyone Pewdiepie fangirl here and yeah I am trying to get this story done and I know some of you guys want to see what happens to Rune and the Stein X OC well your going to see them so don't worry I am getting to that right... NOW!**

* * *

Stein was sitting in a hospital bed upset that he didn't get to dissect Lily. "I can't believe you were beat up by Lily when she was knocked out!" Sebastian laughed. "SHUT UP SEBASTIAN!" Stein said angrily. Lily walked in. "If you keep your anger like that Stein you might get a heart attack so calm down" She said smiling.

"Lily! what are you doing here?!" Stein said surprised and hoped Lily wouldn't hurt him again. "Just paying a little visit" Lily said walking over to him. "Guys Lord Death has a mission for us" Kid said walking in. "YEAH OHHH I can't wait lets go!" Black* said as he jumped in the air and ran out the room.

Everyone fallowed Black* leaving Stein with Lily. _Don't leave me with her!_ Stein thought and looked at Lily nervously. "Calm down Stein I'm not going to hurt you" Lily said smiling.

Stein sighed in relief. "Promise?" He said looking up at her. Lily nodded. "Promise"

Mean while in Lord Death's room

"You have a mission for us Lord Death?" Naomi said walking up to him with the others. Lord Death turned and looked at them. "Yes I do." Sebastian smiled. "What is it?" He asked ready for a fight.

"There is an evil witch out in the city he goes by the name Rune." Death said. Death The Kid looked up at his father. "Anywhere we can find him?"

Death nodded. "He was last seen near the old warehouses." He said. Kid turned around ready to leave. "Then that's where we're going." He said and walked out with the others fallowing.

Mean while outside the hospital

One of the doctors allowed Stein to check out of the hospital early but there was a small catch. "Well this is just great!" Stein said. Lily rolled her eyes standing right behind him. "You know I'm standing right here." She said, Stein turned around and looked at her.

"I know that but what I don't understand is WHY you have to come with me to be sure I don't get hurt again, when you were the one that put me in the hospital in the first place!" He yelled.

Lily sighed. "You do have a good point but the doctors and nurses there aren't very smart." She said.

One of the doctors and three of the nurses were watching Stein and Lily from a window. "What a nice couple" All four of them said. Lily and Stein didn't notice them and walked off towards Stein's house.

Mean while at the warehouses

Maka and the others walked up. "SO where is this Rune at?" Sebastian said. "DID SOMEONE SAY MY NAME!" Rune shouted standing on top of a warehouse with an evil smile

* * *

**Me: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Stein: Lily is starting to look more cute now. Naomi : *Graves video camera and start's to record* Stein can you repeat that but look at the camera. Kid: Naomi we have bigger things to do! Soul: Kid's right we need to find out what's with this guy Rune. Sebastian: Next time on Soul Eater 'Love and War part 2'**


	10. Aurther: Help and Big News

**Hi Everyone it's me I know, I know I said I will finish the story as soon as I can and I will but I'm having trouble with coming up with idea's and if any of you have any idea's I can put in the story please tell me cause it will help a lot. **

**And I do have big news I just so happen to have a soul eater forum that as some OC's that are in my story, and yes it is my forum if any of you like to join here it is this one I need more people and I don't want it to die so please join I will put the link in my profile I promise.** **Also if you guys like Bleach I have a Bleach story I am working on you can cheek that out it is called 'Silver fell in love'.**

**What else is there. . . hmm oh yes if you are a fan of my OC Lily, you will see her in my forum and other forum's I am in as soon when I have the time I will put up a link to all the forum's I have in my profile. You also see Lily in my other Soul Eater Story I have it is called 'Lily The Vampire' so yeah I hope you have a good day and god bless you. **


	11. Love and War Part 2

**OK TIME TO FINISH THIS!**"LIZ, PATTI!" Kid said. Liz and patti nodded and transformed. Sebs changed into a chainsaw, Naomi graved him. Soul transformed and fell into maka's hands. Tsubaki got into her sword form, blackstar graved her and smiled ready to fight.

Rune laughed. "WOW YOU KIDS ARE DUMBER THEN YOU LOOK!" He said. "YOU SHUT UP!" Black*star said. "Why don't you make me" Rune said with a wide grin. Black*star charged at him. "BLACK*STAR DON'T DO IT!" Sebastian yelled but it was to late.

Rune used his magic throwing black*star to a wall. Black*star stood. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" He said.

* * *

meanwhile.

Lily could tell there was a fight going on. "not good." lily said. Stein cranked his screw. "Come on lily lets go." he said going the way where the fight was happening. "Hey aren't you suppose to be resting!" Lily said running over. Stein just kept walking. "Well I can't just let my students die now can I." he said.

Lily sighed she knew that this was hopeless and there was no stopping stein, so she fallowed him.

* * *

Kid started shooting at Rune. Rune used some sort of spell, to use a shield blocking the attack. Maka used witch hunter and Rune dodged, black*star attacked from behind but rune kicked him in the face.

Naomi swung at Rune with sebs in his chainsaw form. Rune smiled. "enough games now." He said and used his powers, causing ice blades to come out of the ground and stab Naomi. "Naomi!" Sebastian said and got in human form, Rune knocked him out before he can do anything. "I expected more of a challenge from the DWMA what a shame" He said. Right before Rune could attack he dodged a witch hunter attack that was from right behind him but it's wasn't maka, It was Stein and Lily in her weapon form.

Lily's reflection appeared on the blade.

* * *

**Sorry things are take so long I've been busy. **


End file.
